Bill Teach
Bill Teach is a pirate from the southern island of Mos Le'Harmless. He can be found in multiple places: Port Phasmatys on the ship at the east end of the pier or in The Green Ghost Inn; in Mos Le'Harmless on the ship at the east pier, in The Other Inn or in the basement of Harpoon Joe's House of 'Rum'. Bill was amongst the five pirate generals present in the Battle of the Archipelago, during which the pirates of Mos Le'Harmless attempted to defeat Rabid Jack's fleet at the Cursed Archipelago in the south. Since Bill's role in the battle, he has quieted somewhat. Bill has spent much of his life plundering coastal settlements, but in doing so he has managed to anger many people, including, for an unknown reason, a bloodthirsty gang of pirates. They pursued him to Port Phasmatys, where Bill barely managed to dock his ship The Adventurous. Since then, the pirates have been waiting for Bill to try to leave the port so that they can kill him and make his ship their own. Bill is the start point of Cabin Fever. During this quest, players must help Bill break through the barricade and make it back to Mos Le'Harmless on The Adventurous. This will also give the player access to the island. After the quest, Bill will transport players from Port Phasmatys to Mos Le'Harmless and vice-versa. Bill is also the start point of Rocking Out, during which the player learns a bit more about him and how he's involved with Rabid Jack. Players will have to get his mark in order to convince Young Ralph to talk about Rabid Jack. Bill is involved in yet another quest, A Clockwork Syringe. He will advise players what to do after being told of the events in the early part of the quest. He will help players to interrogate the Zombie head. Bill will later assist you in reaching Bloodsplatter Isle on his ship. A Pirate spell sheet is obtained from Bill during this quest, and can be reobtained from him should it be lost. He will give players the Book o' piracy, which if in the players' inventory allows players to understand the pirates on Mos Le'Harmless. The book is no longer required when players complete the Rocking Out quest. After Rocking Out, Bill Teach will also give the player a Magical cage, in which the quest's Ex-parrot can be placed. If the player loses or drops the Book o' piracy, Bill Teach will give the player another book when spoken to. For players who do not want the book and only want to travel on Bill Teach's ship, use the right-click 'Travel' option, as talking to Bill Teach starts a moderate conversation ending with him giving the book again, before he will ask if the player wishes to sail with him. Dialogue Trivia * Bill Teach is based off Edward Teach, or as he is more commonly known Blackbeard. * Bill Teach has little confidence in players, and will often make jokes about their character's lack of intelligence. * Bill Teach used to be one of the few NPC with more than one hair colour. His beard was brown while his hair was black. It is currently impossible for male players to have their facial hair be another colour from the hair on their heads. This has been fixed. * Bill Teach had a different facial hair style and colour while on 'The Adventurous' on Mos Le'Harmless. It was black and spiky on Mos Le'Harmless, but in Port Phasmatys it was brown, and looked like a goatee. This has been fixed. Category:Quest NPCs Category:Pirate Category:Port Phasmatys Category:Protagonists